Dragon's Gift
by Apoa
Summary: A gift so beautiful, tears are only the beginning.


Dragon's Gift

Toothless was now the alpa Dragon, and no Dragon can resist the alpha's call. So one day, while Hiccup and Astrid and every Viking from Berk were away, Toothless jumped on the roof of one house and roared loudly. He roared and roared and roared, until there were hundreds and hundreds of Dragons in front of him. But they weren't all from Berk – there were Changewings from Changewing Island, Smothering Smokebreaths from Breakneck Bog, Scauldrons and Thunderdrums from the sea, even a few Skrills, Whispering Deaths, Typhoomerangs and pretty much every Dragon Hiccup and the Gang ever discovered.

„We have one week until my rider comes back, and in that time we have to come up with the most beautiful Dragon parade possible! I have ideas already, so you only have to follow my instrunctions" he said loudly, and all Dragons bowed down and prepared for training.

„Good. We will all hide behind the Great Hall, except for..." Toothless explained everything to other Dragons. It took them almost five days to just learn the order of appearance and moves, so they only had a day to make everything perfect. But it wasn't easy as it looked, and the night before Hiccup's return, Toothless was sitting at the docks, thinking if made a mistake, if he got ahead of himself. Then, he heard something big walk near him – a Typhoomerang named Torch. Toothless remembered how Torch almost killed him, so he hid behind one wall.

Torch set his body on fire and flown into the air. He spinned and dived, making beautiful fire patterns in the air. Toothless wanted to warn other Dragons to stop the big fire, when another Typhoomerang reached for the skies, and this one was a female. Torch spread his wings and wrapped them arond the female Typhoomerang, causing them to fall together, spreading them again in the last moment. Toothless looked at them, thinking...

Toothless ran back to the Great Hall and called the Dragons again. They all came, Torch and his mate together.

„Toothless, what? We have to get some rest or no one will do the parade tomorrow..." Stormfly complained, but Toothless just cut her off.

„We don't need a parade. We are Dragons, we should be Dragons. Torch, I saw your mating flight. It was beautiful, natural. That's what we should do! Tomorrow, just get up there, one species at a time, and pick your mate. Do your mating flight, show our riders who we are! Torch, you and your mate will start. I will finish" Toothless roared loudly, and every Dragon roared back.

„But... in which order?" asked Stormfly.

„Don't worry. Like I said, Torch and his mate will start the parade. Then all the other Typhoomerangs will fly up. After they are done, I will tell everyone when to go. And I will go out last" Toothless spread his wings and started climbing up the Great Hall, and he didn't stop until he was on Gothi's hut. He looked below – other Dragons fell asleep in the village, mostly on houses. But one Nadder refused to sleep, and she flew up, to Toothless.

„Hy Stormfly" Toothless moved aside so that Stormfly can land safely.

„You know, you don't have to do this for Hiccup" she said quietly.

„No, I don't have to. But I want to" Toothless said quietly, and when cold wind started blowing and Stormfly started shivering, Toothless spread his wings and covered his friend with them.

„Thank you. So, what will you do? I mean, tomorrow?" Stormfly asked, and Toothless thought about it. What will he do? He can't fly without Hiccup, but he want's to do something big and beautiful. He then figured it out – it was so easy, so simple, yet something incredible...

„You will see" Toothless said and smiled, and Stormfly lied down, leaving her head on Toothless' back.

„Can I sleep here? It's really cold..." Stormfly asked, and Toothless only came closer and licked Stormfly's nose.

Next morning, when Toothless and Stormfly came down, all Dragons hid behind the Great Hall. Toothless counted all Dragons and decided an order of appearance.

„Stormfly, you and the Nadders will go last, because your mating flight is the longest, and I need a few minutes to climb all the way to the top. And when every Nadder has a mate, make a V formation, you will be first, fly spiral up, wings with body, and when the last Nadder flies above the Hut, wings spread and spikes fly out. That's my signal" Toothless told her, hoping she would understand this big task.

„Okay, I will do it. I'm gonna go and tell the plan to other Nadders" she said and left. Toothless ran off to the roof of his rider's house to wait for the ships.

After almost two hours of waiting, Toothless saw ships on the horizon sailing towards Berk. He ran back behind the Great Hall, to get all Dragons ready. He peaked a little more, but didn't give the signal until he heard the words he didn't hear for more that a week:

„Toothless!"

Toothless roared loudly, and Torch and his mate flew up. They spinned together, dived and roared, letting other Typhoomerangs to fly and find their partner. After Typhoomerangs, there were mating fligts of Nightmares, Changewings, Gronckles, Whispering Deaths, Terible Terrors, and many other Dragons. When the flight would be done, couples would land down and look at other Dragons with Vikings. When Stormfly and other Nadders flew up, Toothless started climbing up again, and he made it right on time – when he hid behind the hut, Stormfly and other Nadders were heading down to land and watch Toothless' ending.

Toothless roared as long as he could, and he spread the spikes on his back. It was the moment of truth – Toothless was getting ready to shoot out a plasma blast, and when he sent his deadly shot into the sky, he started glowing neon blue. He was again in alpha mode, and with that majestic look, he jumped to the edge of the cliff, where everyone could see him. He heard wowing below him, but that wasn't what he was here for – Toothless pulled Hiccup's advanced stirrup and locked his tail. He spread his wings, getting ready to glide, and while everyone thought they would see a Night Fury glide, they were wrong – Toothless then stopped, looked at Hiccup, and fired a plasma blast right above his head. He did it again and again, before he roared and gave the signal to...

Nightshade, a female Night Fury. Yes, when Toothless called the Dragons, one Night Fury answered the call, and she came to Berk. Nightshade was very, very dark blue, and her eyes were neon blue. She flew high up, roared and dived straight down, and she landed in front of Hiccup.

Everyone was amazed. Toothless started climbing down the mountain, while everyone was looking at Nightshade. Toothless ran to his rider, and Hiccup didn't even think – he just hugged Toothless, as strong as he could, showing him how much he cared about him, how much he truly loved him. Toothless closed his eyes and purred, and when Hiccup let him go, Toothless leaned toward him and closed his eyes, and put his forehead on his. They shared a moment together, and when that beautiful moment was over, Toothless, Hiccup and Nightshade dissapeared in the clouds together.


End file.
